monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Herbivores Democide
The next class is kind of hard cause I have hardly ideas but some I could think out. Pls give feedback, tell other ideas, give a name or draw some monsters for me. I will add more if I have any idea or you give me some good one. My Creations: |-| Invertebrate = *New Neopterons *New Carapaceons *New Cheliceratas *New Class: Mollusks |-| Fish = *New Fishes |-| Amphibian = *New Amphibians |-| Herbivore = *New Herbivores |-| Pelagus = *New Pelagi |-| Sepient = *New Lynians |-| Wyvern = *New Leviathans *New Class: Behemoths *New Piscine Wyverns *New Brute Wyverns *New Raptors *New Birdwyverns *New Snake Wyverns *New Fanged Wyverns *New Flying Wyverns *New Pseudowyverns |-| Dragon = *New Elder Dragons |-| Areas= *Frantic Bay and Coast And Depths *Thunderstorm Valley and Thunderstorm Plateau *Moor and Mudhole *Antarctic Ground and Snowy Ice Floe |-| Weapons= *New Long Swords *New Bows *New Gunlances |-| Clan= *Rulers of the Plain Ice Minions Ouranosaurus It lives in the Swamps, the Moor, the Deserted Island and the Sandy Plains. It has a sail on its back what reduces the heat. Its forelegs are shorter then its hindlegs so it walks mostly bowed on four legs. When attacked it stands on its hindlegs to defend itself with its claws. The weakness is thunder, then fire. It feeds of leaves and grass. Hypsilophodon It lives in the Loc-Lac Savannah and the Deserted Island. It could live like the recent gazelles and antelopes what means it grazes in hordes with attention looking constantly for predators. It is very peaceful and flees when attacked. It's very small but compensates its small size by forming a big horde. The weakness is fire, then ice. It feeds of grass. Ziwarsofu It looks smilar to a giraffe but its have Green skin and brown spots. It lives in the savannah. Eost It looks similar to a stag. It lives in many forests and other groves. This Herbivore has scales with dark brown pelt on the back, neck and head and a bushy white tail. The scales are blue on the legs and purple on the torso. The pelt on the head is short. The hooves are black and red. The Eost is a robust but graceful monster and the most spread herbivore in Arnin-Hol but found on other continents as well. The weakness is thunder, then wind. Eost feeds on grass, berries, fruits, tree sprouts and buds. It is the juvenile version of the Eostage. Eosts live in groups of ten to twenty, in rare cases even more, members. Normally one or two Eostage live in these groups but some subspecies are loners when adult. The white tail gets up when the monster wants to signalize its group that danger is incoming. Bosses Amargasaurus It lives in the Volcano and the Lava Landscape and is very peaceful. It defends itself only if attacked. It can let his two sails on the neck and back burst into fire, so it keeps predators away. After using this it needs to drink water (It drops a shiny). It uses its long tail and his head for attacks. In Rage Mode its sails are permanent on fire. The weakness is nature, then ice. It feeds of leaves and grass. Possible attacks: (Post more attacks) #Stomping #Body check #Body slam #Tail whip #Headbutt #Letting sails burst into fire Breakable parts: are the only claws on its frontlegs, the head, the sails (twice) and the tail can be severed. Possible materials: "name" Claw (when broken), "name" Skull (when broken), "name" Sail (only when broken twice), "name" Tail (carved from the tail), "name" Shell, "name" Scale Giraffe It lives in the Loc-Lac Savannah and the Steppe. Its body is yellow with some black sprinkels, two red horns and brown legs. It's very peaceful and only attacks when threatened. It defends itself with lightning strikes and thunder shocks. It's often in communities with other herbivores and insect eaters. It has a long trace of black hairs running down its whole neck and back. It's not the best runner and will fall sometimes what causes a shiny. In Rage Mode its body will be surrounded by electric sparks. The weakness is fire, then ice. It feeds of leaves. Possible attacks #Head slash #Lightning strike #Thunder shock #Stomping #Body check #Body slam Breakable parts: are the horns, the head, the back, the tail and the hoofs (each). Possible materials: "name" Horn (only when broken), "name" Hoof (when broken), "name" Pelt (when back broken), "name" Tail (only when broken), "name" Skull (only when head broken), "name" Scale Wooly Rhinoceros Maybe it fits better to Pelagus but I wanted it to be a herbivore. It lives in the Tundra and is very aggressive. It attacks every monster and hunter in sight. It has five horns and a wooly pelt what protects it from the coldness. Its charge attacks are feared and even a Barioth wouldn't want to face it but it preys on it with blitzes. Its main horn is frozen what causes that it can inflict ice damage. It's very fast and strong but hasn't got good eyes so it runs sometimes into a wall and gets stunned (It drops a shiny). In Rage Mode it will breathe visibly. It will run more often into a wall. The weakness is fire, then wind. It feeds of plants living in the Tundra. Possible attacks: (Post new attacks) #Several charge attacks #Uppercut with its horn (like Diablos) #Stomping #Body check Breakable parts: are two horns (the front horn breaks after the one on the head), its tail and the wool on its back can be cut. Possible materials: "name" Horn (when broken), "name" Front Horn (only when broken), "name" Tail (when broken), "name" Pelt (when wool on the back is cut), "name" Hide Eostage (Ee-oh-stah-ge; Eos = Goddess of the Dawn + stag) It looks similar to a stag. It lives in many forests and other groves. This large Herbivore is known for its colorful appearance, different at each subspecies, and beautiful antlers that females have a much smaller one than males. The Common Eostage has dark brown pelt on back, neck and head and blue scales on the legs to light purple on the torso. It has a bushy white tail to signalize danger to the members of its group. The hairs on its head are short and reddish. The antlers are different to each individual making it easy to identify them. They are used for self-protection and intimidating other members of its species. It can jump well and can escape of predators with this strategy. In Rage Mode its tail sticks out and the antlers turn to a reddish from its former dark blue color. The weakness is thunder, then wind Eostage feeds of grass, berries, fruits, tree sprouts and buds. It is the adult version of Eost. The Eostage subspecies are holy monsters for most of the neighboring villages, said to bring the dawn and bring luck when seen, with some exceptions like the Afflictive Eostage. Still they get hunted especially when a overpopulation for some months in the year occurs. (More to come soon) Big Bosses Kangaroo-Head Herbivore It is only sighted wandering in the Fog Barrier, an area near Kirigan City. It's very peaceful until it gets enraged, then it attacks and destroys everything in sight. The city needs to be protected from this monster because it won't stop at the gates and break them open. Its black body is very muscular and hard, so it doesn't need to be aware of anything. The scales and pelt are shining matly. Its forelegs are longer than the hindlegs and it can accelerate to a noticeable speed. It walks on the toes and claws. It slowly goes down its way till it gets enraged then it attacks the enemy without any grace. Through glands under the claws it can produce a fluid that has a similar effect as a dragon element. In Rage Mode its body becomes on legs, back and some spots on the head white. The weakness is wind, then thunder. It normally feeds of plants but was also sighted eating fallen enemies in his bloodrage. Possible attacks: #Claw slash (dragon blight) #Body check #Body slam #Biting #Charge attacks #Throwing enemies away Breakable parts: are its head, the claws (both), the back and the tail can be damaged but not severed. The forelimbs can only be broken by a wind weapon. Possible materials: "name" Claw (only when broken), "name" Skull (only when broken), "name" Spine (when broken), "name" Tail (when broken), "name" Hide, "name" Scale, "name" Pelt, "name" White Scale (rare), "name" White Pelt (rare), "name" Plate Category:Monster lists